


Bad boy

by DragonLover143



Series: Bad Boy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Figging, M/M, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover143/pseuds/DragonLover143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas talked back to his Dom. Now he must be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing porn. Eeeeekkkk! Pleas review! I might add more. I don't know yet! :-)

Cas moaned as Dean ran his fingers over his asshole. This was the beginning of a long session he knew. He had been bad. He had talked back to his Master in front of Sam. The rule was NEVER talk back in public. Always wait until there were back in the motel before talking about disagreements. 

"Yes you know what you did wrong. Do you remember the punishment for talking back? You may speak boy." Dean punctuated the statement with a sharp slap to his exposed asshole.

"60 spankings for every minute I talk back or 1 spanking per second." He moaned out. He was laying on his stomach on the bead with his wrists tied together and then to the head board with his feet tied to the legs of the bed exposing his asshole to his master. His dick and balls had been pulled down so that they were exposed as well.

Dean hummed "so you DO remember. So why is it that you have talked back to me 4 times this week? Do you like being punished so much? I know you like pain but do you like disappointing me as well? You may speak boy." As he spoke he walked around the bed gathering things up for tonight's session. 

"I don't know why sir. No I do not like to make you disappointed in me sir." Cas's voice broke on the last statement. 

"Well then. Maybe I am being too soft on you. I think that this time I need to truly make sure that the lesson sticks. What do you think?" He had not told Cas to respond so he kept his mouth shut. Then Dean held a root in front of Cas where he could see it. "Do you know what this is boy? You may speak."

"Ginger sir." His eyes widened. He had never been figged before but he knew about it. He never wanted to be figged but he knew he had gone too far.

"You are right. And from your face I see you know what it is for. But I will tell you still. I am going to carve this into a plug. I am then going to stick it right into your ass. I am not going to put lube on it. It would dull the effects of the ginger. Then I will dole out your spankings. That is where we are going to start for tonight. But there will be more. Now as I carve this root you may talk. You know what I want to hear. So say it." His master sat on the bed next to his head where he could watch him carve away slowly at the ginger with his pocket knife.

"I am sorry sir. I know better then to talk back but I did. I did not agree with your decision to have you me and Sam split up tomorrow for the hunt but I also knew that I would have time to talk to you about it tonight. I am so sorry. There is no excuse for what I did." He paused tears in his eyes. It had been a hard hunt this past week it was taking a lot more out of him then usual and making him act out. 

"That was good boy, but you forgot one part." Cas shuddered. This was the worst part. Because of his being an angle he always knew exactly how long everything around him is taking. That was why his spanks were doled out depending on the number of seconds. It would make him remember exactly how long he disappointed his master. He took a deep breath.

"I am sorry Master. I talked back for 4 minutes 10 seconds. So in total I am to receive 250 spanks." He shuddered again at the thought. It was the largest number of punishment spanks he had received in years! The first week they were together as master and sub he argued for 25 minutes. Luckily Dean had decided that 1,500 spanks in one go was way to much and decided to dole them out over 5 days. 150 in the morning right after his shower. And another 150 right before bed for 5 days. After that he kept his tongue still got the most part. Usually only arguing for a few seconds before the look in his masters eye would make him stop. 

"Good boy. Now we are going to do them all tonight. The ginger will be in you the whole time. Every 50 spanks I will stop to play with your plug." He then showed Cas the plug he had made. It was about 1 and 1/2 inches at the neck and 2 and 1/2 at the base and the plug. Not bad at all if it was just a plug and not ginger.

His master went to the end of the bed and ran his fingers over his hole again.  
"Relax. Here is comes." He felt the ginger at his hole as it was slowly pushed in. It was not bad at first but soon he could feel it start to burn. "Breath in" was all the warning he got before the woosh of the hairbrush coming down on his right cheek.

"One! Thank you master!" He cried out with each smack his sphincter tightened causing the ginger to release the juice that made his ass burn like hell. Each time he made sure to call out the number and a thank you. Any time he had forgotten in the past had meant that they started over from one. It had been years since he last forgot but he did not want today to be the day that he had to start over. 

When they reached 50 his master stopes as promised and started to play with the plug causing him to cry out again. He was glad his master never asked him to stay quiet during punishments, if Dean had asked that the Cas would have failed. Punishments were just too intense emotionally.

"Breathe boy. You have quight a ways to go before we are done." With that he started up again.

"51! Thank you sir!" By the time they reached 150 the ginger had just about stopped burning and Dean had noticed the change from Cas.

"Is it burning boy? You may speak."

"No sir." He sobbed. He knew that his master would have more ginger in case this happened.

"Well then! Let's fix that!" He pulled the plug out. He reached up and expertly freed Cas's right hand. He took it and put them in his mouth for a second before saying "Reach back and put them in your hole while I prepare your next plug. I want you pinching your rim. This is not for pleasure, I want you crying out in pain." Cas shuddered at this but did as told. He was not good at giving himself pain so Dean never asked it of him. The fact that he was now told Cas just how upset Dean was with him. That alone made it so that he could pinch his abused rim without pulling away. A few minutes later Dean pulled his hand away and re-tied it before setting the new plug at his hole with one hand to hold it there. 

"Deep breath! This is going on your hole!" With that Dean brought the brush down right onto the plug forcing it in and causing Cas to scream. 

"151! Thank you sir!" He sobbed. He expected another hit soon after but instead he hear his master speak. It took a minute to understand what he said. 

"What is your color boy?" It was asked with kindness and worry.

"Yellow sir. It hurts bad but I need you to finish. I will call red if I need you to stop. I promise." With that said the next blow came. "152! Thank you sir!" When they reached 250 Dean pulled the plug out and untied him, carefully rubbing his wrists and ankles. He put his hand in the middle of his back when he tried to sit up.

"Stay down boy. I need to take care of your hole and backside. We will take a break before we go on." He walked away. He heard the sound of the door the the mini fridge opening and closing. A second later his masters hand was on his back again. "This is going to be cold. But it will help." He then felt his ass cheeks being spread and a cold beer can being pressed to his abused asshole. He jerked away before letting his master do it again.

"I know it is cold. I am sorry. Is it feeling better? You may speak boy." 

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Dean pulled the can away and put it on the bed side table. He then picked up a tube of cooling cream and started to apply it to Cas's ass. Cas moaned in pleasure. After a few minute Dean started to speak again.

"I had a few more things planed for the night. I was going to make you sleep with a fresh ginger plug in and possibly fuck your hard with a condom that was lubed with ginger oil. But I think you have learned your lesson. I don't want to push you too far. It is up to you. If you want me to do one or both I can. I can also wait till tomorrow to do them or drop it entirely. What do you want? You may speak boy." Cas shuddered at the thought and sat up to look at his master to gauge his thoughts on the matter. A lot of good that did him because Dean had his neutral mask on.

"I think. I think I want to drop it for now master. Both sound like good punishments for another time. But I truly think that I have learned my lesson. Truthfully both sound excruciating and wonderful but I don't think I can handle anymore ginger tonight. If you still want to fuck me for your own pleasure tonight my hole is all yours. Just no ginger oil pleas." He lowered his eyes respectfully. 

"Sounds fair. One moment." Dean got off the bed and went to his bag of toys returning with a cock ring and ball stretcher. "You are not to come for 3 days boy. These will stay on you tonight and in the morning we will put your cage on that has the urethral plug. For the next 3 days you will have to ask to pee. After that you will be completely forgiven. Now let me at you boy." Cas nodded and spread his legs for his master to put the ball stretcher on and the cock ring. Once on he rolled over and laying his face on the bed with his knees holding him oh he reached back and spread his cheeks for his master to have access to his abused hole.

His master spread lube on his hole before slowly sliding in. It burned because his rim was so sensitive from his punishment, but otherwise did not hurt. After a few strokes Dean speed up ramming into him hard, purposely hitting his prostate every other stroke. After 20 minute he shot his load deep into his boys bowles. After Dean finished coming he shifted them so that they were laying on there sides with his cock still buried in his boys ass. He kissed him on the back of the neck and whispered into his ear "I love you boy, I love you Cas. Good night." And with that he was out. 

Cas lay there for 20 minutes before he followed his master and lover into the world of dreams.


End file.
